Hopeful Magic
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: What happens when Jasmine's Cousin Arianna comes to comfort her after being kidnapped for being a Princess of Heart? And what Happens when Genie realizes...Maybe genies can fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Genie falls in love with Jasmine's cousin Arianna. But can Genie's fall in love? And if they can does she feel the same way? Hey Guys! I hope you all like this, This could be a continued story. Just PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE. IF YOU DON"T I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE! Thanks and GOD BLESS! **

Hopeful Magic

Chapter One

Ugh! Man I hate it when I lost to Carpet. I swear the stupid throw rug was cheating. I tried not to show my annoyance as Aladdin walked into my guest room. He laughed as he threw himself down beside a sleeping Abu. He was such a cute fur ball when he slept. I had really missed these guys while I was away. Seeing the world had been amazing though. It was an eye opening experience; though I liked Agrahbah I knew that there were probably better places out there. But not better people.

"Hey Genie, lose again?" He asked rubbing Abu's back. The monkey turned so Aladdin could rub his belly. It had gotten larger from all the palace food.

"Yes" I said standing up and sitting across from him. "How's Jasmine, Is she alright?" I asked trying to change the subject. That kid named Sora had just dropped her off. She had been shaken up pretty bad.

"She's better; she still is having those bad nightmares. But it's getting a little better each night" He said with his eyes still full of worry. It's hard to believe that this human had become my best friend.

"Good, Glad to hear to hear it. And I am sure the sultan is happy too" I said patting him on the back. He smiled a little cheered up.

"Yea, apparently he's asked this cousin of Jasmine to come take care of her. You know, some girl time. She should be here tomorrow" He said still petting Abu.

"We'll try to make her feel welcome" I said looking over at the stupid rug that I had lost to earlier. He jumped up and flew around us all excitedly.

"Great, Thanks Genie, I knew I could count on you" Aladdin said smiling and picking Abu up in his arms and cradling him like a baby. Such a spoiled little monkey…

Jasmine came in with her long hair trailing down her waist. She came and sat beside Aladdin petting Abu.

"Hello Genie, Are you going to help father with his big banquet that he's holding for Arianna?" She asked looking up at me with her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Arianna? I'm guessing she's your cousin?" I asked standing up. I liked using my legs even if I didn't need them. They made me feel normal.

"Yes, It is going to be a huge the party." She said smiling. "The Whole kingdom should be coming"

"I'll go talk to him now" I said bowing and kissing her hand. She smiled with a grateful smile and Aladdin walked out of my courters with me.

We walked in silence as we passed the richly covered walls. There was no guessing at who this placed belonged to. Even being a genie it still blew me always of the richness of the place. The library was amazing, that's normally where I spent most of my days. We turned down the hall towards the throne room. Both lost in our own thoughts. Aladdin hummed as we walked, a tuned I very much welcomed. He smiled at me as he opened the long and heavy door. I wonder how the small sultan opened them…

"Ah, Genie, I am in very much need of your assistance"

"I am at your service my liege" I said giving a small bow.

This seemed to make the chubby little man happy. He clapped his hands excitedly and jumped off his seat. "Oh how wonderful!" He exclaimed.

"What I need you to do is decorate the reception hall. In the same way as you are doing Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding but I want you to do in different colors. I do want flowers, beautiful flowers. Arianna likes any kind. Oh but do make them special" The little fan man ranted.

"Yes Sir, I will get to work on it immediately" I said bowing once more. I nodded at Aladdin and made my way out of the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm adding another chapter just to see how it will go. I am having a little trouble, but I wanted to see how this chapter turned out. Please let me know if you like it and if you want more ^_^ Thanks and God Bless**

Chapter Two

I headed towards the pavilion. I used my legs even though I could use my magic to get there. I liked smelling the fresh air as I walked outside towards the outer party area where the Sultan likes to have his best parties at. I walked up to the open area where a couple of columns held it up.

"Alright Genie, How are we going to do this?" I asked myself making parchment appear before me.

I could usually just make everything already appear, but I had a feeling that it would be better to plan such out. I grabbed the feather quill and started to mark which flowers would the best with the gold of the columns. I snapped my fingers and some Arabian Rubies came up in pots everywhere. It looked pretty good. The flowers were a good starting touch but I knew that whenever there was a party, there would be food. We needed tabled and chairs. I again snapped my fingers and beautiful wood tabled and chair appeared. Each lined with gold and a red cushion in each chair. Man I was good.

"Wow Genie, This is looking great!" Aladdin said enthusiastically looking at the flowers.

"Yea but else do we need? I got the tables, decorations…" I snapped my fingers making each thing in my head appear in front of me.

"There! That peacock feather would be pretty with the flowers." Aladdin said grabbing it before I snapped again.

"I guess so…That's what I was going to use for your wedding, but I think we can have it at both events" I said pointing to the many vases that lined the area. Each one was suddenly added with a peacock feather.

"Hey genie…I really hate to ask this…" Aladdin said rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it Al?" I asked turning back towards him

"Well apparently a Genie killed Arianna's father…and well" He kept his eyes to the floor.

"Say no more" I said turning towards a mirror and snapping my own fingers.

I looked in the mirror and found a handsome face looking back at me. My blue skin had been turned the amber shade of Aladdin's. My broad shoulders seemed bigger than usual. I ran my hand over my dark beard; it seemed a little lighter with flecks of grey in it. Hey I guess I was three centuries years old. A little grey had to be expected.

"Thanks Genie, I'm sorry to have to ask you do to this" Al said coming and standing beside me at the mirror.

"No problem, I was Jasmine's cousin to be at home here" I said patting his on the back, my gold bracelet dangled as I did. They once were a sign of chains, now a sign of freedom.

"I'm sure she will; apparently she and Jasmine were really close when they were younger. She would come and visit some, but soon her mother fell ill and she had to stay home" Al said

"Oh My! Where's genie? You have to tell him this looks excellent! Oh Arianna is going to love this. Everything is so beautiful!" Jasmine exclaimed running a hand over the flowers.

"Tell him yourself" Aladdin said pointing towards me.

"Genie! My you look handsome!" Jasmine said walking over towards me. I couldn't help but blush at the complement.

"I guess I need a new name?" I asked looking from him to Aladdin.

"How about A'zam? It means greatest in Arabic, and you are the greatest for helping my family as you have." Jasmine spoke sweetly and softly.

"A'zam? Sounds good to me…" Aladdin said slapping me on the back.

"A'zam…I like it" I told myself as I looked again in the mirror. How funny I looked in my blue and red clothing, with dark brown eyes.

"We'll leave you to decorate, call for us if you need anything" Jasmine said quietly leaving me to work.

I continued to work; my human look took some getting used to. I was use to larger blue one, but when I look down smaller hands met my eyes. I put candles on each candle. They were red, to go along with the red rubies.

"Hello?" A small voice asked behind me.

"Yes Jasmine?" I asked turning to look at her. But wasn't jasmine…

It was a girl about jasmine's age. She had beautiful dark hair with caramel brown eyes. She smiled as she looked up at me a little shyly. She looked a lot like Jasmine except for the dark birthmark under her right cheek. Others would have thought it marred her beauty. To me, it only increased it.

"You must be Aladdin?" Look up at me under beautiful dark lashes.

"No, I am ge…A'zam. Aladdin is my best friend. And I am security and left hand man of the sultan." I announced with a little bow.

"Oh it's very nice to meet you…I am Jasmine's cousin. Arianna"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I hope you are all doing well! I am so sorry for my inactivity with this story and on this website. To be honest, the past week I had been sick like a dog :/ But Right now I'm doing pretty good. I am continuing this story by request and I want to thank you for liking this story enough to ask me to continue. I am very sorry about how the character GENIE is turning out. I have tried to do the totally out there hilarious and magical genie from Disney's Aladdin. But I just couldn't get a hold of that type of character. In my story Genie is defiantly calmer and wiser with his years. I hope you all continue to like it and don't forger to REVIEW! Thanks and God Bless!**

~Hopeful Magic~

Chapter Three

I took Arianna's hand and gave it a small kiss smelling a delicious fruity scent coming from her soft skin. She looked down on me with eyes as dark brown as Jasmines, but they seemed to know more of the world than her cousin. Her long dark hair was similar but brushed back to where half was up with the rest around her small shoulders. She wore a dark blue dress with a light pink scarf draped around her shoulders. She looked a lot like the princess, yet there was something about her that seemed off. Her dark birthmark took up the lower half of her right cheek. The light seemed to bring it more into detail. It wasn't a mark….it was a scar…

"I had heard that Jasmine's cousin was here, but I had no idea how beautiful she would be" I said smiling as I gently let go of her elegant hand.

"This place is so beautiful! It's been a long time since I have seen this palace. It takes my breath away every time" Arianna said turning her back slightly towards the party pavilion. She didn't turn her back completely to me, and I assumed there was a reason for it. She must not trust people easily.

"I hope it is to your satisfaction?" I asked turning to fix a fixture that was astray.

"This…is…all for me?" She asked turning in the candle light towards me.

"We wanted you to feel welcome" It took all I had not to point and fix a broken candle behind her. I shouldn't be doing magic.

"This is harder than I thought" I murmured to myself rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Talking to myself" I said rubbing even harder. "I do that a lot"

To my surprise she smiled at me and her scar creased as she smiled broader. I tried not to jump as I heard the rather large wooden doors open. Jasmine ran towards us with her long dark hair swinging behind her. She ran towards her cousin with open arms giggling as they toppled over in the hug. Aladdin came in smiling clasping me on the back as he sat back watching both women.

Abu jumped off Aladdin's shoulder and on to mine checking out my human form. He tugged lightly at my hair and sniffed me. I smiled poking sideways, I almost messed up and a treat almost appeared in my hand. I cupped it so it was unnoticeable and reached down to my pocket to make it look as though the treat had been in there the whole time. Either way I did the monkey seemed happy. He talked saying a thank you in monkey before hoping onto carpet. From the ground Arianna jumped as she spotted the magic throw rug named carpet toting Abu. She straightened until Jasmine said something to her to calm her down. They sat in the floor for a moment talking; Arianna never took her eyes off carpet as the rug flew nonchalantly around her.

"I am so happy you're here!" Jasmine said clasping her hands together as she and Arianna finally got up from the floor.

"You seem to be feeling better already" Arianna said with a smile.

"Your coming just made me feel ten times better! I was just telling Al about all the things we did as children"

Arianna took Aladdin in watching him as Al moved to put an arm around his love. I could almost see Arianna's thoughts running through her head. But she shook her head slightly to where no one would have noticed. It would seem that she is uncertain when it comes to men. Aladdin had said that a Genie had done something in Arianna's life… I wonder if maybe that had something to do with her trust issues in Aladdin. Not to mention cause the death of her father…

"This is my good friend A'zam, I assume you've already met. " Aladdin said beside me.

"Yes, we've met, A'zam, you have done a beautiful job putting all of this together. You are quiet the decorator." Arianna said with kindness and respect.

"I am glad it pleased you" I said bowing in respect as Jasmine lead her cousin out of the pavilion and towards her new room.

I went back to decorating trying not to take in the fruited smell that wafted after the two women. Aladdin stayed back with me and messed with a few table cloths before stopping.

"Who exactly is Jasmine's cousin? Do you know?" He asked with his eyes trailing at the door that they had exited.

"I only just met the girl" I stated before pointing my finger at one of the mirrors to straighten it.

"I figured being a genie you might know" Al said.

"Genies have more physical power. They aren't all knowing, but we can find things out, if you'd like me to" I stated turning to look at him.

Aladdin looked so different from when I first met him. His long dark hair had been brushed and cut, he had more meat to his bones. His clothing wasn't patched anymore either. But I knew that he would always have the precious caring heart of the street rat that he had been not two months ago.

"No, I don't think Jasmine would like us snooping through her cousin's past. All I know is that her father was killed by a Genie. What kind of Genie would do that?" Al asked leaning against the wall.

"Those of my race tended towards dark magic instead of the light that I use. Year after year it was the same thing. Every Genie wished for freedom, but not all attained it as nicely as I did. Some forced their freedom from unknowing humans. They used their bruit strength to force the human to wish for their freedom. Maybe Arianna's father was a wise man who knew better than to release a dangerous Genie to an unknowing world."

"It seemed to faze her as well, what do you think happened? I don't think that mark on the side of her face is a birthmark. I tried asking Jasmine but just shrugged it off telling me that it wasn't important. I think that the sultan hold a lot of regret about what happened to her."

"No…it could be the mark of a wish gone wrong. We didn't always have rules Al. Even Genie's have to learn from mistakes. Ultimate cosmic powers sometimes hurt humanity"

"I'll try asking Jasmine again when we are alone, but remember Genie. No Magic" Al said with a kind smile and a wink before leaving.

"Oh Gen…A'zam, this place looks wonderful. I shall always hope to use your wonderful work in my palace" The chubby little sultan said from his pillowed seat at the table.

"I shall always be here when you need me" I said holding my hand on my chest bowing.

The sun was almost set over the giant dunes of sand. Agrahbah was always prettiest at sunset. I had set all the food out in the pavilion as we waited for honored guests to arrive. I pulled the curtain to keep the flies away. Arianna smiled from her seat beside her cousin. Jasmine was the happiest I had seen her since her kidnapping. The Sultan seemed even happier as all the people from around Agrahbah came through the large doors.

"Thank you A'zam, this is truly beautiful" Arianna said appearing beside me.

"Anything to make a pretty girl smile" I said with a light smile as I kissed her hand again.

"May I ask? How did you come to know my Uncle and his daughter?" She asked curiously offering a seat beside her for me to sit.

"I was Al's best friend and he introduced me, I was able to help when Jasmine was…taken" I said hoping that the princess couldn't hear me. I defiantly didn't want to upset her.

"I see…well thank you for your help. I am indebted to you and Aladdin"

"May I ask? How are you exactly related to the princess?" I asked taking a chance.

"My father was the Sultan's younger brother. My uncle asked him to look over the western territory of this land. Being the younger brother meant my father wouldn't be Sultan. Yet, it never seemed to bother him, he was a humble sheriff f sorts over our land. People still talk about his courage."

"He seemed like a brave and strong man….may I ask what happened?" I asked hoping I wasn't stepping on her toes with my questions.

"I…would rather not talk about it…we are here for the princess after all."

She turned towards her cousin and started to talk to the people that had entered. I watched after her, seeing how she responded to the people. She smiled at the women and tried not to frown at the men. Something must have happened with her when her father was still alive. It seemed odd that such a girl would have had so much happen in her life, and yet all the nobles around her seemed spoiled in their own money. What was Arianna feeling?

"How does it feel?" Al asked pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I asked turning from Arianna to him.

"You know…" Al nodded towards me. Obviously he meant my being human.

"It's weird…I've only done this once before, I miss not worrying about using my ma….skills" I said lightly as Jasmine and Arianna approached us.

"So, I hope you gentlemen will take the ladies out tomorrow and show them that magnificent waterfall that you two found. I'm sure that they would like seeing the more herbal side of our country." The little sultan said happily clasping his hands. It was actually pretty hard to tell that happy little man no even if I wanted to. But looking at Arianna I was curious…I wanted to know more about her. But was it to tell Al? Or was it personal….

"We would love to" Al said smiling at the two women that had finally joined our small party.

The party went on for a few hours. We drank and danced until the sun was gone and almost appearing again. It seemed that almost everyone was gone; the last rich couple had finally left. I leaned back against the layer of cushions that had been laid over so that everyone could get comfortable. Normally I would have done a small magic show in the middle of the party, but obviously it had been canceled. It seemed that the people understood the reason as well. They nodded sympathetically at Arianna while barely even recognizing me. Al smiled and leaned back against the pillows beside me watching Jasmine talking to her father and cousin.

"You were right you know" He said sighing back into his pillows.

"I normally am" I said with a sly smile.

"Well this time, you really were right, you said that you'd looked all over the world for a girl like Jasmine, and well…she truly is special" Al said with a happy smile on his face.

"I really was right" I said looking at the party of three standing a little farther away from us. Tomorrow should most defiantly be interesting.

"Genie! Time to get up!" Al said shaking my shoulder.

I had crawled onto a pallet of pillows in Al's bedroom floor the night of the party. Normally I slept in the air or summon a hammock. But I had been somewhat tired after the party that I had just fell asleep on the pillows. Al smiled at me and stood up turning to get his brush to brush out his tangled black hair. For some reason today he was wearing his regular street rat clothes that he use to wear before he was a guest of the palace.

"What's with the clothes?" I asked stretching feeling my human like arms pop.

"I'm just more comfortable in this" Al said shrugging his shoulders. He took out his old dagger and tucked it in the belt of his pants.

"Is that necessary? You know I'll protect everyone should something happen" I said starting to stand.

"Well…with you in your human form unable to do magic around Arianna, It just seemed like a good idea to take the dagger." Al said shrugging again.

"That's my Al…always thinking ahead" I said messing up his to get on his nerves.

I looked in Al's full length mirror and pointed down at myself to change my clothes. I was now wearing a dark brow vest over a bare chest with dark brow pants, minus Al's patched spot. Al nodded in approval smirking at me.

"Looks nice? Is it for someone special?" He asked raising a dark eyebrow.

I didn't answer him as I quickly summoned a comb and combed through my hair and beard. The hairs were much thicker now that I was human, but still just as silky as my genie form. I looked over and Al's dagger and thought about it, it really did make sense. I pointed to my belt and my own dagger appeared. Al smirked and shook his head. He stretched as Abu jumped on his shoulder wearing his usual purple vest and little hat. Carpet swirled outside excitedly.

"How are we taking the girls today? Arianna didn't seem to fond of carpet" I noticed that carpet's "shoulders" shrunk. It was funny how lively he was even though he had no face nor voice. It was odd to think how long I had known that magical rug. And here we were again, yet this time, I was free. I was my own man…genie.

"What if Jasmine and I rode carpet and you and Arianna rode horses?" He asked.

"IF it's alright with the girls" I shrugged following Aladdin down the small steps from his room that led to the courtyard.

"What would be fine with us?" Jasmine asked as she and Arianna crossed the courtyard towards us.

They about looked the same from the party last night. They were both beautiful with their long gorgeous black hair trailing behind them. Arianna's hair seemed longer than Jasmine's though she had half of it pulled back. Jasmine had another one of her blue outfits yet she had a scarf over her braided hair. Arianna had her scarf around her shoulders trailing over her elbows. It seemed as though the two of them looked like Goddesses.

"We were talking about how to get to waterfall. Arianna would you like to ride a horse with Genie while Jasmine and I ride along side you on carpet."

"Could I ride my own horse?" Arianna asked.

"Of course my lady. Just try not to race me there….I haven't ridden a horse in a long time" I said causing her to smile as I bent my head downward.

"This is going to be fun!" Jasmine smiled taking hold of Arianna's arm.

I looked after them as they walked towards the stables…It would be most defiantly be an interesting day.


End file.
